The Lost Mutant
by Krimer the second still me
Summary: A girl is discovered on a highway. She was in a government experiment for war on the Japanesse in 1941. In 2003 at the school, still the same age, what will happen?
1. Laurie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with X-men besides Teletoon...I'm Kidding. And a poster. I created this story out of MY creation. MINE!!!  
  
Indiglo: Sure ya did.  
  
Purple: Shut up.  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The girl stumbled out of the lab. She hurt all over. She escaped when the other mutant had killed the security guards, and another disabled the machines.  
She tried to help, but one of the others told her to escape, that she still had a life ahead of her to lead. She got scared that the building would explode   
or something. When he saw the look on her face, he regarded her that she should leave and that she would be alright. Nothing was holding a time limit on her.  
So 3 minutes later she ended up in the reception room. Papers and blood was scatered everywhere. Some other people escaped the area too. She was still hurting,  
and felt something in her neck. Someone had attempted to stop her from escaping. A lab tech, most likely. The guards were all whipped out when she was set  
free from her pod. She reached the main doors, which were already splintered in half. Those Lab people had implanted some sort of un-natural mutation in everyone.  
Some weren't devestatingly painful, but some where cruel. Unimaginable pain was inflicted on some. As for her...she had recieved a chip in her head. They gased  
her before they opperated, which was 5 months ago. They had been testing her and controling her with the chip. She suddenly could kill in a death blow. She  
had recieved unimaginable strength that she'd never seen before. But she still wished she could get the chip out, because some times they could send her terrifying  
messages. But it was all over now, the center and it's workers had been distroyed, and she was free.  
  
  
As she stumbled into the night air of 1941, her new life washed over her. For the next 480 years, she would be remaining her age level. She would never grow,  
never age, never grow. Being 12 forever never crossed her mind, the only things she tought about where how evil the government could be to kidnapp a mutant child  
and turn her into a weapon for war. Everyone else around her was being turned into the same thing, but she was the youngest. The chip in her brain would control   
her hormones to keep it that way, too. She jogged and jogged until her body fell numb, and she collapsed on the side of a High way. 3 hours later, a Coca Cola  
truck pulled over on the shoulder of the road and found her stark naked laying there. He found a blanket under the seat and scooped her up. They drove 100 miles  
when they reached a town in Western Canada, called Radium. He rented 2 motel rooms, and baby-sat her in hers until she stirred and woke. At first she was shocked  
at the fact of her laying in a foreign bed and seing a man watching t.v. next to her.  
"Hey, hey, it's okay kid, settle down."The chubby man said, speaking through his sub, mouth half-full. The girl got ready to drown him, but she looked around her.  
It seemed he'd rescued her or somewhat. She decided he wasn't going to kill her, espeacially with a sub sandwich in his hand. She lowered her guard for a second, but   
from behind her she heard a large blast. She spun around on the bed to stare at the television, which had a cop's n' robber's show, where the mofia had thrown a  
grenade to attempt to send the police off course. The girl settled down again. She had never seen a t.v, but had known of it from the knowledge the chip gave her.  
She turned her gaze back to the man again. "What happened?"She glanced down to notice she had a baggy T-shirt resting on her shoulders. It read 'Cubs' on the front  
in handwriting. She looked back up at the man in the arm chair.  
"I found you on the side of the road,"He started off, swallowing the rest of the sandwich in his mouth, speaking in a clearer voice. "You hadn't a stich on, you looked  
like you were dying, or something. You were shivering, your lips were blue and you were wet, like you were in water not to long before."He paused. She suddenly looked  
a little put down, in some way. He decided to cut to the chase. "I was shipping Coke to Banff, and this is just a little north, I decided to pick a nice town before we   
drive another 3 hours, I'm kinda tired, too kiddo. So this is your room, I was jus' sittin' ya 'till you woke up, just to let you know."He finished off the story she asked  
for. She smiled brilliantly at him to thank him silently. "By the way,"He added, "What's your name?"  
She froze. She couldn't remember. When she got the chip in her head, all she could remember from her past was being kiddnapped and brought there, and the present. She   
looked up at him for a few seconds, searching for a name. When she had picked one, she decided to tell him, but instead she replied "I don't remember."  
Whoa, he thought. Was she suffering from a cuncusion, or something? Should he rush her to the hospital? He rose in slight suprise to her answer. She gave him a reasuring  
look with her bright light blue eyes. "It's been like that for 5 months. Don't worry."She smiled sweetly again. It didn't take much for her to trust someone. He sat down  
again, relieved. He gave her a smile too. "I'll call you Laurie." He decided. It was the name of his mother, who died 13 years ago. She reminded him of her, too. The wavy,  
short light blonde hair, the white skin, beautiful face and brilliant blue eyes. It would be nice to have a little friend around for the trip. It looked like she had no where  
to go, but he decided to come back later and talk to her.  
At about 7:00 p.m, The truck driver, Robert, decided to buy some Food from the corner diner for Laurie, and went to her motel room. He knocked in a du-du-du-dump rythm, as  
she unlocked the door and let him in the room. she beamed at the sight of food. For the past year, she had been eating through a needle. They didn't give her proper food,   
and she hadn't tasted flavour for a long time. She gave the truck driver an excited look, as he handed her the tray of food. "I wanna apologize for earlier,"Robert started,   
as Laurie dug down the food he gave her, "I hadn't told you my name. It's Robert."He gave her a kind of neighborly greeting to the new home. He held out a hand as Laurie gave him  
an extremly tight grip, and shook it. Robert took his hand back shockingly to the strength of her hold. His smile disappeared as it had hurt in the knuckles where they had been   
curved in from her boa-constrictor wrap on his hand as it hurt terribly. He rubbed his left hand and smiled again. She hadn't noticed for she went back to her barbequed sandwich  
after shaking his hand politely. He sat in the arm chair how he did 4 hours earlier and rested his back again. He then started his interview.  
"So, I wanted to know alot of things, if you could answer them,"He added quickly. He didn't want to be completely rude and ask her something personal that she found embarrased  
about, and thought carefully on his first question. "How did you end up on the side of a Highway, miles from civilization? And with no clothes?"He waited patiently as she stopped  
eating the fries. She looked at him, a little apprehensive to answer. The she took in a deep breath and answered a lie. "I was taking a bath in a vacation spot, and it set on fire.  
I escaped."She tried to look like she was telling the truth, but such a lie made her heart beat loudly, leaping into her throat. She swallowed and picked up another fry. She then  
waited for the next question.  
"Is there anyone else back there?" "No." "Is there any family you have to go live with now?" "No." "Are you sure there's no where I can take you to live?" "...No"She said for the  
third time. She looked back up at him, munching on another fry. She sat up somewhat, biting her lip, not really wanting to answer, for it could reveal her secret, but she feared  
that he'd dump her like a sack of potatoes on the highway where he'd found her if she told him. She couldn't find another lie where he could drop her off, but then decided to make   
him promise her something first. "Do you promise that no matter what, you'll help me until I find that place?"She gave him a inoscent look, without a smile, but a sad one. She made  
her eyes burn into his soul, as he couldn't help but tell her, "Yes." Laurie slipped up a breath and closed her eyes. "I'm a mutant."She quivered. Robert's eye's widened. He wasn't  
expecting somehting of such, and fell back further into the back off the cheap arm chair. He had to take it in for a moment, and then responded "You promise me something?"Laurie looked  
up again, suprised, and nodded lightly. "You won't hurt me?"Laurie giggled. "Why would I?"  
The next morning, Robert awoke and went down to the department store to buy a few things for Laurie. 4 dresses, women's underware, socks and shoes. He went to her room to give her the   
items and waited for her to change. He then took her to Denny's to have breakfast before leaving for Banff. Laurie had a pancake and sunny side up eggs. Robert ordered the Continental   
breakfast and a jug of orange juice. They spent the morning talking about their past, and then hit the road. They exchanged little jokes and funny occourences in their lives, except Laurie,  
of course. She just listened to Robert's. Then when they went silent, Robert decided to ask the question that itched the back of his brain. "What's...your power?" He looked a little taken  
when she smiled sweetly and replied "Hydrokenisis."How could she be so happy about it? Wasn't it a hard part of her life? And importantly...what was hydrokenisis?  
Laurie saw the confused look on his face. "I have the ability to create and control water."Robert's head stopped itching. He felt a little relieved to have the question off his back.  
He turned on the radio as they listened to Elvis. Laurie was amazed with the radio as she listened, like she'd never heard a radio before. Robert patted her back and sighed. "I think I  
know someplace you could go." 


	2. Interfierence

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with X-men besides Teletoon...I'm Kidding. And a poster. I created this story out of MY creation. MINE!!!  
  
Indiglo: Sure ya did.  
  
Purple: Shut up.  
Note:Sorry for the incovienience of spacing...S'not my fault!  
  
Chapter 2  
She sat in the rain for two days.  
  
When they had reached Banff, a doe wandered onto the highway. Robert swirved out of the way and went soaring off a cliff. Laurie kicked her door open with the strength  
she had found in a small corner of her brain, hiding from her presence. She dove out and found a river gently flowing nearby. She kicked up some strength and got a sprout   
of water to catch her and brake her fall. The landing was easy, but Roberts Semi hit the ground like a meteor on a planet. Laurie walked through cold and wilderness for a  
month when she reached a small town on a fork of the road. It was so small at first sight she thought it was a hamlett. She sat next to a Wal-mart selling fluids for machienery  
and tried to hitch rides. She would slepp for 3 hours and then wake for 9 hours to hitch a ride. On walkers offered her some food but she vetoed to it, she only needed a   
ride.  
But when someone picked her up after two days, she noticed she was starving, and needed to consume something right away. The man offered her weiners, and she gobbled them  
up. She still had the taste of food new to her, because it still had been so long since she ate such things. At her birthday party, she had cake and hot dogs, she remembered.  
She truned 8, and Betsy, a black girl came to it. Betsy was her best friend. Like her, she was diffrent, and the two got along well, but others saw them both as mutants, though  
Laurie wasn't one, she still hung around Betsy, and for that they all hated her too. But that was the only memory she had left of her past. She knew her best friends name, but  
she didn't have a visual of her parents, pets if any, and she didn't even remember her own name in that memory either. She knew the government would pay one day for what they did  
to her. One day...was 62 years later in the North Eastern States.  
Laurie had been caught by what she thought as mutant hunters, who saw her making a waterfall in the river to clean herself off, not to mention the waterfall she made was CLEAN  
water, for the rivers had become so filthy over the years from wastes and other effects of human nature. But on the contrary, she wasn't at all fearing her capture, she could tell  
she had more power than 2 of them, out of the 3 there. The one with white hair could whipe her out any day. But when they got her to their so called 'Hide Out' to kill her, she   
found out they were all mutants, and they complied they only wanted to help. Psht! They were really doing a terrible job of it, scooping her out of her bath and leaving her   
clothes behind, just giving her a towel to wear in a public school, which she figured for the 6 year olds running around in the hall, a class to her right. she was sat in a chair  
in front of an elderly man with no hair, a shiny head to add.  
Lauire frowned at him and gave him a now-what-do-you-want look. He nearly smiled and replied, "We want to help you, and ask some questions about your past...hmm, 1941, was it?"  
the bald guy chuckled at her again. The others had left her to have a private talk with this - thing in a wheel chair. After years on the road, she'd become rude and relentless  
with no trust to anyone. But how did he know about 62 years ago? Ahh...she can still feel the motel bed on her rear end, soft and coushioning, bouncy and fluffy. She closed her  
eyes and slipped a tiny grin. And came back to earth again. He was still there, and she was sitting on a wooden chair. Her smile flooded off her face and she glanced back at the man,  
"Depends what question's you're askin'."She slumped in the chair and tightened the towel around her. She gave him an ignorant stare and twitched her head in impatience. "...Go on."  
Charles sat up and pulled a sheet of paper out from the bottom left drawer, no, 4 pages, and placed them neatly infront of him. He looked back up at her and cleared his throat. He  
was starting his interview when Laurie interupted - "What are you playing at here? What exactly do you want with me?"she leaned forward in the old chair and looked at the questions,   
reading one alowed in amusement. "Do you remember anything from before you were caught?, Do you remember your mother? What, are you the CIA now?"she spit out a cold laugh and slagged  
again. She sure wasn't the polite person she used to be, Charles figured. He gave yet another polite smile and leaned forward. "Come closer."  
"If you do anything to me I'll scream rape"she said, oddly finding herself starting to lean forward. As he placed his cold hands on her smooth jaw line, he replied "No one will hear you."  
and she fell into a deep sleep.  
Charles had entered her past memories, and found himself in a lab, diffrent mutants trying to escape the hell they had lived, each with diffrent time expirations and limits to their time  
spent there, as he scanned through the mobs, he found a cute little girl, with hospital paper taped from her shoulders to her thighs, like everyone else who wasn't in a water therapy tube  
from where they emerged. Some came out of stalls that looked like sleeping quarters of people inside a space ship. The lab looked so high tech, so futureistic, and yet he knew he was in  
a lab from 1941. He walked around the people and stood infront of the little girl. Laurie. She looked terrified and so confused. She looked up at him, but he knew she was looking right   
through him as she softly diversed quiet words.  
"You..."She slowly rose to her feet. "You...get out of my head!!" She lept on him and pounded his face, with such incredible force he fell on his back and had felt his jaw disconnect.  
She stuck her face a few inches from him and whispered "Just ask the goddamned questions on the papers!"she stuck a hand over his mouth as he felt it fill with water. Was he going to kill her   
in her conscisnous? She would never wake up without him though, so he ended his sesion in her mind and exited the matrix world returning to reality. His jaw was fine and had no trace of water  
in his mouth. He looked at her, shocked, as she kept her place and opened her eyes and stared at him. He took gulp fulls of air as she quirked an eyebrow, and sighed. "I'm sorry. But  
really. You don't have to do that. Those are MY memories. I'll tell you what I want. Besides, it's not so hard to converse, is it? Or would you rather talk in post mordem?"Laurie laughed.  
God, Charles thought. This is the devil's babysitter, heartless and regretless. Charles finished his heavy breathing. "As you wish."  
She told him about her past, when she had escaped the lab. And before that about her powers. When she was nearing her escape, she mentioned the "Speacial Room" near the entrance, guarded by  
security lasers and 3 heavy metal doors. Charles stopped her and asked her to elaborate. "Well, I've never seen the inside, mainly because it was a room where a 'speacial mutant' was held. Or  
at least that's what I was told. Once, I was dressed up as a student on a field trip to be taken to the cat scan room so they can check on my chip, I heard, through all that metal, a terrible scream,  
like someone being tortured. Of course, everyone turned to listen to the sound, but soon after, like all dumb humans, they went back to their own buisness, observing old things, working at the   
receptionist, blah blah blah..."Laurie laughed with a smile but it faded quickly. And she continued. "But the worst part was when I was escaping that Area 51 loon house, the metal had split, cut  
by something. Or bashed open, really. I looked inside quickly, because for those long months of hearing that scream, that room...caused me nightmares. It...just scared me. And what I saw still  
scares me...I can't explain..."She trembled as her voice quivered. It truly scared her from the bottom of her heart. She looked at him with pure fear, "And I plan not to."Charles knew that she   
could see it when he entered her mind, and so his plan to go to her in the night wouldn't work. Instead he tried to ask something he could study later in the night, as she whispered out two words,  
"Metal man."She turned away and softly cried. He knew he'd found him. He needed to get him in his watch before...he fell into the arms of someone else. He straightened up in his wheelchair and  
requested to view her mind. Laurie hesitated on her answer, "As long as you do it quick, I don't wanna see it again..."Charles touched her jaw line again as he found himself infront of 5 heavy steel  
doors, all split down from the middle. He looked down beside him, as he saw Laurie slowly creeping through them. He just took to the fact she really wasn't paying attention to the number of doors,  
but the open tank that lay 20 meters away, which groaning sounds emitted from. There were two tanks, but one had been abandoned. The person who had split the doors. Charles jogged down to the room,  
trying to beat Laurie from seeing the sight she acted in as if so horendous. He peered over the tank that had groaning sounds eeking from the bottom. When he had seen the form at the bottom, he took  
a double take and fell back, breaking the mental conection. Charles accidentaly hadn't done it quick enough, for Laurie had been next to him when he'd stopped the viewing. She let out a blood curtling  
scream and puked on the floor infront of her. He small 12 year old body shook so violently he could feel it under his feet. She cried and cried some more, as Charles had reviewed what he had seen in  
his brain.  
He had looked over the side of the tank where moans were heard. What he saw was nearly indescribable. The human at the bottom was female, but you couldn't tell. On her upper body, skin folds were  
flipped open, so it looked like she had been slit and then the skin rolled over so that a thick line of her insides could be viewed. Nothing was left of her face. Only her mouth to moan, or what the   
scientist folk attempted was so that she could breathe. Her legs were unscathed, but only her upper body was some what unfinished to what they were doing. The surgeons were grafting metal bones into her  
replacing the normal bones. But being awake to do this made it 3X as scary, so that you could see her mouth moaning for help, and so you could see her ears, she was listening to everything. Even when   
Laurie screamed, the woman had to lay in her tub of water and listen to her scream and all she wanted to do was ask quietly for help. She couldn't even tell what she looked like. No eyes to tell. But  
Charles wondered if that woman possibly...survived?  
He wheeled over to Laurie to pat her back. He himself wanted to up-chuck. He gave her a one armed hug and couldn't bare anymore questions. But now he at least new he had found who he was looking for.  
Wolverine was almost in touching distance. He patted her back and whispered in her ear, "That's all I wanted to know for know. I'll be interested in your story later, maybe. Shhh, it's okay, I won't make   
you remember that."He twitched for a moment as she puked a second time. Jean came in and scooped Laurie up. She took her to her room for the night. It looked like she didn't want to be alone after that.  
*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Jean had gotten Laurie some new clothes and had gave her some puffed Easter chicks to eat, since she wouldn't have dinner. Laurie was laying silently on the bed as Jean got into a night gound. She layed   
down on the other side and looked at Laurie's back. "You've sure changed since you've been here. It's like you've changed from a growing 16 year old to a 12 year old again."She smiled to herself, for Laurie  
didn't turn to look. But she spoke instead. "I want to tell you some more stuff about me,"She paused. She rose to talk face to face with Jean. "But It's 62 years of alot of events, It's kinda hard for me to  
say all of it, but you know,"she looked down at the pillow, turning white "I just wanna get it off my back, that's why I seem like a juvenile delinquent all the time. I've got a lot of...pain..."To Jean, she  
looked sick. It must have been hard for her to live out on highways, trying to find shelter. She knew it would take more than a week, so she just hugged Laurie and rubbed her back. "...Okay."  
*If this chapter's words get jumbled up just like the first chapter, I apologize. This computer sucks.* 


End file.
